


in whispers and moonlight

by lost_n_stereo



Series: Bellarke Prompt Fills/Drabbles 2017 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: At night she traces lines in his skin, fingertips moving gently across the dips and valleys of his battle scars. Her fingers make constellations from his freckles. Orion and his mighty club. Cassiopeia and her throne.His skin erupts into goose bumps so she follows those too, with her nails and with her tongue, smoothing a trail from hip to neck. Shoulder to shoulder. Top lip to bottom.Her hips align with his like they were…“Made for each other”, he whispers into her skin and she whimpers in the moonlight.





	

At night she traces lines in his skin, fingertips moving gently across the dips and valleys of his battle scars. Her fingers make constellations from his freckles. Orion and his mighty club. Cassiopeia and her throne.

His skin erupts into goose bumps so she follows those too, with her nails and with her tongue, smoothing a trail from hip to neck. Shoulder to shoulder. Top lip to bottom.

Her hips align with his like they were…

“Made for each other”, he whispers into her skin and she whimpers in the moonlight.

How can one person fit her so perfectly? 

And more importantly, how is it possible that she went without this, without him, for so long?

Bodies collide in darkness, skin against skin, heated breaths mixed between open lips and closed eyes.

She feels him everywhere. In her bones, so deep in her marrow that the idea that someday she might not have him is unfathomable. In her head, her mind dreaming of the possibility that someday they might get a future together.

In her heart.

Her heart is so full of him that it feels like it might burst out of her chest at any moment. It races when he’s near but even more when he’s away.

Want. Longing. Fear.

These feelings swirl around inside of her like a hurricane, unable to calm until he’s pressed against her, inside of her, surrounding her.

The King to her Queen.

The Calm to her Storm.

Maybe even the Right to her Wrong.

Whatever it is, whatever she feels for him cannot be expressed in words. It can only be felt on the same level as religion or God. It’s just _there_. Under the surface, ebbing and flowing like ocean waves that threaten to drown her.

But god, does she wish to drown.

She draws her constellations, feels his skin prickle under her fingertips, feels the shaky breath he lets out as he presses a gentle kiss against her lips.

And she smiles.

Because this is what life is all about. Want and longing and fear.

And love.


End file.
